Teriyaki Noodles (Colonel noodle x Teriyaki Yoko fanfic)
by FrostCrack52
Summary: This ship is actually a joke ship I did on amino and if you guys don't like it don't read it.


It was a calm morning in PaRappa town. Kids were at school, people were at work and Noodles (that's what I'm going to call him though the story) was working at his job at Beard Burgers. "Man it's a slow day" said Noodles.  
There was at least 4 people in the restaurant waiting for there orders and there was a lack of staff at the restaurant. "Hey Noodle boy" said one of the cooks "we need more burger patties", "Why can't you go get them?" said Noodles "What do you mean why, I'm a snail and I'm slow" he said "Fine" said Noodles.

Then Noodles got out of his spot and went straight to the freezer. "At least I'm doing something" said Noodles ,he then grabbed some empty boxes and placed them in front of him to reach the boxes of frozen patties. And while he was grabbing the box the weight was starting to get to him. "Whoa this thing weigh a ton" and after he finished his sentence the boxes under him could not take it no more and they toppled under him making the heavy box of patties fly out of his hands and then land right on his face. And then he was laying there dead on the floor with some birds flying around his head while his soul was leaving his body.

Then Noodles was beginning to regain consciousness. "Hugh my head, wait where am I, is this hell and what am I wearing?" Noodles was now wearing a punk outfit but still has his afro. "But why am I in hell, is it because of the whole noodle war, well then I think I will accept my punishment because I still feel so guilty of what I did". Noodles don't even care that he's wearing a different outfit, he then looked down at the ground and began sobbing.

"There's the Rapper come on we need you right now!" said some weird looking pumpkin man. He then grabbed Noodle's by his arm. "Wait what, where are you taking me?" said Noodles "Your late to your Rock/Rap concert" said the Pumpkin. (Later in the concert )

"Where is he, oh when I get my hands on him I'll" and right before Teriyaki was going to finish her sentence that pumpkin guy from before was dragging Noodles and then thrown him right in front of Teriyaki. "Who do you think your are coming in this late" she said. Noodle's was just laying there while looking at her, amazed by her looks. "Don't underestimate me just because I'm an Idol" Teriyaki said. "I-I-I think you got the wrong person" said Noodles. "No I'm not because your were supposed to die a little earlier but we got the time wrong" said Teriyaki. "WAIT WHAT!?" said Noodles. "I will explain everything later but you will have to rap with me right now if you want to be sent back, or else if you want to stay down here forever" said Teriyaki.

It look like Noodles had no choice so he had to rap with her to be sent back to his friends and family, so he did what he was forced to do. "Ok I will do it" said Noodles. "Good" she then throw a mic at him and he immediately caught it. "now here we go everyone 1,2,3,4!"

And after some intense singing the concert was over. "You are just what I expected really good, you want my phone number?" She said. "Thanks I n-wait what?!" Noodles was completely confused as to why she said that but somehow happy. "What, you did so well and I like your performance" she said. "You have to be joking why will you give your number to someone like me?" he said. "I think your cute" she said. This made Noodles blush and he replied with "you know what sure, I will love to hangout with someone like you" he said.

She then pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil out of her hair (sounds weird but let's just keep it that way) and written down her number and gave it to him. "Wait I didn't get your name and why I'm here" he said. "Oh my name is Teriyaki Yoko and your here because we need a good singer like you". "So that's explains why I'm in this outfit, and why the boxes I was standing on collapse under me" he said. "Yep" she replies.

"So I will love to hangout with you but I have to go home" he said. "Ok" she then pressed a button on her microphone and some teleporter machine came out of the floor right next to him. "This is the supersonic transportation device, and it will send you back to where you came from. " Wow cool" he said. "Well I think this is goodbye" he said. "But where going to see each other soo-" and right before Noodles was going to finish his sentence Teriyaki placed a kiss right on his lips. Noodles was blushing like crazy because he did not expect that. And after she finish kissing him she said "Of course where going to see each other again" she said. Then Noodles began to get dizzy from the rush of love and began to walk into the teleporter. She waved him goodbye will he was stepping into the teleporter. "I will see you soon" Noodles was saying while waving a goodbye to her to.

Then the teleporter shined a bright light and next thing you know he was at the hospital laying in a medical bed. "Wait that was not a dream was it? He then looked in his pocket and there it was Teriyaki's phone number. "So it wasn't a dream after all, wow I must the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
